


Masked Love

by mullet_wearing_assholes



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Musician Elio Perlman, Professor Oliver (Call Me By Your Name), Reunions, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullet_wearing_assholes/pseuds/mullet_wearing_assholes
Summary: It's been ten years since they last saw each other, so when they see each other again, do they recognise each other?After Marzia dragging Elio to a masquerade ball, he runs into a masked man with a familiar voice and spends the evening with him. But how long will it take for him to recognise the man who once held his heart in his delicate hands? To recognise the man who stole his love and never returned? To recognise the man who betrayed him so many moons ago?





	1. Chapter 1

“C’mon, it’ll be fun, Elio,” Groaned Marzia from her dressing table, putting on her earrings. “All week you’ve been cooped up here, studying for tests! You need a break”

It was a Saturday night and Elio had plans to watch the Return of The Jedi and let blankets consume him, but Marzia had other plans. Her university was hosting its annual masquerade ball and her date had bailed on the night. Fortunately for her, Elio had no plans, unfortunately for Elio though.

“But Marzia, I have a cold! I’m ill!” He moaned from the sofa. “And I have nothing to wear!”

“Just bring a packet of tissues, you’ll be fine. Also, the husky voice it gives you is sexy. Plus, we both know the tuxedo from Chiara’s wedding is hanging up in your wardrobe.”

Marzia easily brushed off all of Elio’s excuses just as she brushes her eyes with makeup. Elio thought she looked really pretty, and what a shame it would be for it to go to waste. 

Elio pushed himself of the sofa and groaned once more. 

“You are so lucky that I love you so much,” he said, slamming the door to his room.

“Thank you!”

 

______________

Elio quickly shoved the tux on, a feeling of regret already in his stomach. It was true, he hadn’t left the house -except for food and classes -in 20 days. After the death of his father, he didn’t feel the need to leave. That had been a month ago though. Maybe it was time to get back into the dating scene. There were to be plenty of cute handsome students for him, it all just depended on if he wanted them.

“Marzia! You said it was a Masquerade ball, but how am I to go to one without a mask?”

 

“ Ah ha! That is where I am prepared! “ Marzia ran out of the room, only to return a minute later with two delicately created mask that covered the bit around his eyes, and two berets to hide their hair. 

“Voila! We look magnificent!” 

Elio did have to admit that they did clean up pretty well.

“Not too shabby, Marzia.”


	2. Chapter 2

Lonely and embarrassed, where the only way to describe how he felt. Marzia had gone to talk to one of her many friends and had left him on his own. He didn’t blame her, though. He wouldn’t want to stick by his side all night if he was her. He probably looks pretty pathetic right now, surrounded by people, but not talking to any of them. 

Then again, Elio didn’t know any of them, he and Marzia went to different universities. Him Julliard, her Columbia. But those universities were close to each other, and they didn’t want to say goodbye so soon, so they decided to share an apartment. It was affordable, close to the subway and it meant they could see each other every day.

The ballroom itself was beautiful, decked in luscious golden drapings and chandeliers, hung like a noose from the ceiling. Masked figures drape themselves across the wooden floor without a care as a musician letting the smooth notes of his piano ease into the air without effort. Some dance, letting the rhythm take control as they glide graciously through and throughout the endless crowd of people, some continue to chatter, letting the music slip through their fingers like a lost kite.

Elio closed his eyes and listened to every beat of the piece. Capriccio in B flat major. A beautiful piece. One of his favourites.

He opened his eyes and fixated on the endless crowd of faceless figures, and fixed his eyes onto a faceless man. He was surrounded by others, the centre of attention in his group. How could anyone command so much attention from so many? Elio pondered this thought but failed to find an answer. Elio gazed in wonder as his booming voice enchanted the ears of the many around him, including himself. 

The man in question was about six foot and a half, with a black plain mask wrapped around the curves of his face. Light stubble paraded his chin, and his hair was covered by a grey baker boy hat, but Elio could see golden rays of hair peeking out. He was wearing a black tuxedo as well, but Elio personally thought he wore it much better than himself. He was like a Greek god in real life. If only Elio could see his face.

Elio stood there, staring at him, caught up in his spell.

And then, the man stared back.

_________________

 

Fuck. He was looking straight at Elio. He felt like ashamed, ducked his head down, took a swig of his bubbly champagne, and pretended like had nothing happened. 

Suddenly he heard loud footsteps approaching. His head shot up and his mind went on panic mode, as he saw Mr Greek God approach him.

“You know, it’s rude to stare.” He said, with a grin. God, what a lovely grin.

Elio chuckled nervously, hoping he wasn’t actually offended. 

“Well, my deepest regrets to you, Mr…?” He asked, hoping to find out who this mysterious stranger was.

“Isn’t this supposed to be a masquerade ball?” The man enquired. “I can give you a name, but I can’t ensure it will be the right one. I don’t want a charming stranger to find out all my past secrets.” 

Was he flirting? Elio was unsure, but he hoped he was.

“Huh? That sound suspicious… Are you sure haven’t killed any vengeful exes in your past? Maybe this fake name idea is a good idea.” Elio replied

Another smile arose from his rosy cheeks.

“So what are you proposing? Fake names? Because if so, I’m in.” Elio inquired.

“Ok. Here’s what I’m offering. You know how when you have a great night with someone, and then you feel obliged to hang out with them, text them, call them on a regular basis? How about this, we give each other fake names and have the best fucking night, and then, never see each other again?”

Elio pondered this thought for a while. It was certainly a new and fascinating point, but did he really want to do this? Then again, it didn’t look like like Marzia was ready to leave anytime soon, and he wasn’t really going to make any new friends here. Fuck it.

“I’m in. Nice to meet you, I’m Beethoven” 

“Ah, a music nerd. Classy. Just call me Plato, Beethoven.” 

“Nice, philosophy nerd. Of course.”

Plato just laughed and looked around.

“Hey, wanna get out of here?” He asked.  
“Sure,” Elio answered.” Lead the way, Plato”

And as he followed him out of the ballroom, he felt as if there was something familiar about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oml!!!! i need to do longer chapters !! i hoped you like this, update soon

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter!! very short , i kno. elio and oliver will meet next chapter though,,,


End file.
